Surprise
by KainLovesSGA
Summary: Danny comes home to find a surprise waiting for him... WARNING! Contains slash, threesome, bondage, OMC. Pure PWP.


**Warning! This fic contains male/male/male smut. Not your thing? Then don't read! Will also contain bondage.**

 **Not beta'ed, any faults are my own.**

 **Also, I don't own anything except the plot and the OMC. Danny and Steve sadly belong to someone else.**

 _Italics = thoughts_

 **Surprise**

"I'm home!" Danny called out as he closed the door behind him, locking it on habit.

Silence.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Still no answer.

"Hmm. Maybe they're out back." Danny started moving toward the doors to the lanai when a voice called out, stopping him.

"Up here, Danny."

Danny turned towards the stairs, looking at the door to the bedroom. The door was slightly open. Usually the door was closed most of the time, mostly during the day. He smiled to himself and started up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he stopped and listened. At first there was only silence, then he heard the bed squeak followed by a somewhat muffled moan. Smiling to himself he took the last steps to the door and pushed it open.

Danny was left breathless at the sight that greeted him.

Stretched out, and of course naked, on the bed was Steve. Both his wrists and ankles was wrapped in leathercuffs and attached to the headboard and bedfoot. A blindfold covered Steve's eyes and a cloth was tied between his lips, making speech impossible but not stopping the moans slipping out of him.

Danny let his gaze travel down Steve's body, noticing a slight sheen of sweat which made Steve look even more enticing, finally stopping on Steve's cock. A soft, dark-blue rope was tied around the base of Steve's cock and balls, emphasizing the hardness of his cock. Danny felt his own cock twitch at the sight.

Suddenly Steve tensed and arched his body of the bed, the little he was able to move with the restraints on him. Just as suddenly he fell back on the bed, moaning deep in his throat and panting.

Danny frowned. _What..._ Danny was interrupted from further thought by Ace's voice.

"Hot, isn't he?"

"Very hot," Danny agreed. Turning his gaze on Ace, who was also naked and sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room with full view of the bed, Danny noticed a small device in Ace's hand. Before he could ask what it was, Ace noticed and held up the device for Danny to see. The device was about three inches long and two inches wide with a small wheel on the side. Ace suddenly scrolled the wheel upwards making Steve groan.

"We were planning on surprising you, but you took longer than we thought. So we had some fun before you got back and I thought that this would be a great time to try out the new bullet vibrator with remote control I bought a while back. Steve had some qualms about it but I managed to convince him."

"Did you now?" Danny said, amused. He could imagine how it had gone down. _Never a dull moment with Ace around_.

"Yes, I won fair and square. It's not my fault he always picks rock. You would think he'd be a bit smarter than that considering he was in intelligence before."

"Always with the rock, eh, Steve?"

Steve grunted and mumbled behind the gag, pulling against the restraints.

Danny heard a soft, tinkling sound as Steve moved. Looking at Steve's hands Danny saw that one of them was clenched around something, more precisesly around a small ball with a bell inside.

"I see you decided to try the bell, too."

"Yeah, thought we might as well. He was making such a ruckus that I had to gag him and with this kind of gag he'll still be able to use his safeword if he needs to, right Steve?" Steve's answer sounded a lot like "fuck you".

Ace rose from the armchair and walked over to Danny. Standing behind Danny he wrapped his arms around Danny and rested his chin on Danny's shoulder.

"So what do you think? Good or bad surprise?"

"Oh, it's a very good surprise. It usually is when you two are involved." Danny turned his head and gave Ace a quick kiss. "How long has he been tied up?"

"Not that long, maybe 10 minutes, right Steve?" Steve nodded and Ace continued. "I finished get him ready shortly before you arrived, even had some time to try the toy. And he's already come once today."

Ace slipped his hands beneath Danny's shirt and began to slowly pull it upwards. He paused as he reached Danny's nipples, pinching them lightly before continuing upwards. Danny raised his arms so Ace could pull the shirt of him. After Ace had tossed the shirt aside his hands returned to Danny's nipples, pinching them once again, but with more force, and rolling them between his fingers. Danny gasped at the first pinch before leaning back against Ace, moaning softly as Ace continued to play with Danny's nipples. Danny could feel Ace's hard cock pressing against his ass and grinned as he ground his ass against it. Ace's breath hitched and he moaned before pulling away slightly from Danny.

"I haven't come yet Danny. I wanted to wait to see if you wanted to do a little show for me."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to watch you fuck Steve. Preferably while Steve still has the toy inside him so I can use it on both of you."

Danny pulled Ace toward the bed and motioned for him to sit down on the bed. _Thank God we have a big bed,_ Danny thought as he pushed his pants down and kicked them away. He paused for a moment to enjoy the view of his two lovers before him before climbing onto the bed and moving to straddle Steve.

"What do you say SuperSEAL? Does it sound as good to you as it does to me?"

Steve nodded and pressed himself up against Danny. Danny could feel Steve's hard, leaking cock against his ass and pushed back against it, enjoying the way it made Steve moan. Reaching towards the blindfold he glanced at Ace, who nodded, and slowly pulled away the blindfold. Steve closed his eyes against the light for a moment before opening them again.

"It's hot when you're blindfolded but this time I want to be able to see your eyes as I fuck you."

Danny leaned forward and kissed Steve before moving down Steve's body so that he was kneeling between Steve's legs. As he looked down at Steve's puckered opening he saw a thin string hanging out. "I thought you said it was remote controlled" Danny commented as he pulled slightly on the string, smiling at the way Steve bucked beneath him.

"Yeah, that's just for easier removal after the fun is over."

"Is it okay if I lenghten the chains for his legs a little bit? I want him to be able to move a bit more than he is able to do now."

"Fine by me. Need help with anything?"

"No, I've got it. But could you get the warming lube for me? Make this a little more intense."

"Good idea. Steve loves that lube, don't you?" Steve just groaned in response, wishing for Ace and Danny to hurry up. Steve wanted to come for fucks sake and he wanted to come now! He'd been ready and waiting for a long time now.

Both Ace and Danny chuckled at Steve's reaction. Ace rifled through the drawer in the bedside table for the lube. After finding it he waited until Danny was finished with lenghtening the chains before tossing it to Danny. Danny poured some lube on his fingers and started teasing Steve's opening.

"Why don't you entertain him for a bit while I prep him?"

Ace grinned and slid down on the bed so that he was lying beside Steve. Ace began to slowly kiss and nip every part of Steve that he could reach. His free hand began stroking Steve's chest and playing with Steve's nipples while the other played with the controller for the toy.

Between Ace's attention on him, Danny's finger slowly opening him up and the warming effect of the lube it didn't take long for Steve to be reduced to moaning and squirming between them. Unintelligible words came from Steve's gagged mouth. Turning pleading eyes on either of his torturers was useless, they were going to continue untill they felt satisfied with the results. Steve's cock was now leaking steadily and had become a dark red.

Danny now had three of his fingers buried in Steve and Steve was thrusting down on them, trying to get more stimulation. Looking up, Danny caught Steve's hooded gaze. "You ready for me, babe?"

Steve nodded. Danny smeared lube on his cock before slowly sliding inside Steve. The warming lube made Steve warmer than usually. When he was fully sheated inside Steve he paused, giving Steve time to adjust while Ace peppered Steve with kisses, sometimes whispering something in Steve's ear. Steve moaned and clenched around Danny's cock, showing that Danny could start to move. Danny set a slow pace, feeling the vibrator at the end of every thrust. Suddenly he felt the toy come to life and gasped at the feeling. Steve clenched around him in reaction to the vibrations against his prostate and whined behind the gag. Glancing at Ace, Danny saw him slowly stroking his cock while watching them fuck. Danny focused back on Steve and picked up the pace before slowing down again. Steve was moaning continuously now and looked at Danny with desperation and lust in his eyes.

Danny grabbed Steve's cock and began stroking it, softly. "Want to come, babe?" Steve nodded frantically and thrust his cock up into Danny's fist. "Hmm, I don't know... What do you think Ace?"

Steve turned his pleading eyes toward Ace, silently begging for mercy.

"Yeah, why not. He's been such a good boy for us", Ace managed to say between gasps of pleasure. Leaning closer to Steve Ace gave him a kiss.

"Indeed he has". Danny grabbed Steve's hips and started to thrust hard and fast into Steve, trying to press the toy against Steve's prostate as much as possible. He felt the vibrations increase.

Steve was begging behind the gag, begging for release from the sweet torture inflicted on him by his two lovers. He felt a hand fumbling with the rope around his cock and balls. Opening his eyes, not remembering closing them, he looked on as Ace loosened the rope. Ace locked eyes with Steve, smiled mischievously and pulled the rope away. With a shout Steve came, clenching around Danny's cock. Danny gave a soft curse and after a few more thrusts he stiffened and moaned as he came inside Steve. Danny slumped down on Steve, not caring about the sticky come between them. A moan from Ace made him look over at Ace. Danny watched as Ace stroked himself to orgasm, coming all over his stomach. Ace laid down besides Steve and for a moment they all laid there, panting and enjoying the afterglow of their respective orgasms.

Steve squirmed beneath Danny. "Sorry babe". Danny sat up and slowly pulled himself and the now still toy out of Steve. Danny then released Steve's legs from the chains while Ace freed Steve's hands and removed the gag.

The bell fell from Steve's hand with a soft tinkle. Ace tossed it on the floor while Danny laid down beside Steve. Ace smiled at the blissed out expression on both their faces. Chuckling softly to himself Ace started to get up but was stopped by a hand around his wrist. Looking down he met Steve's gaze.

"Stay."

"I was just..." A tug on his wrist stopped Ace from saying more.

"Cleanup later, cuddle now." Danny hummed in agreement with Steve.

Ace smiled and laid back down beside Steve. Steve pulled him closer and adjusted Ace's position until he was satisfied. Then he gave a soft sigh and relaxed. Ace laid on his side with his head on Steve's shoulder, Danny in a similar position on Steve's other side. Steve was always cuddly in bed, but more so after they'd played together.

 _Steve's right. Cleanup can wait. After all the shower is big enough for all three of us..._ was Ace's last thought as he drifted off to sleep together with his lovers.

The End


End file.
